Debt
by Franky G Fan
Summary: It's summer and, most unfortunately, Snake's been forced to get a job. On the first day of working, she meets a certain unlikely someone who grants her a tip with the promise of being repaid. SnakexRodrick, aka, OCxRodrick. Short. One-shot/drabble. Probably vague.


**Woah, alright, haven't been back in this section forever and I apologize for that, but here's a Rodrick/Snake one-shot/drabble to make up for it…more DOAWK stories to come, I promise, I have the series stacked next to me and I'm gonna flip through the pages for inspirational pictures.**

**I don't own DOAWK. Jeff Kinney does.**

The second Isabelle climbed out of the car with her backpack and shut the door, I took off, slamming my foot onto the gas pedal and listening to my baby's engine roar as I tore down the street. Rolling my window down, I relaxed—my little pesky, annoying sister was still in school whilst I was on summer vacation, and my parents were at work. Nobody to be bothered by all day! There were a few disadvantages, though, like the amount of chores placed on my shoulders (ugh) and the fact I had to drive my sister to and from school.

But that I could maybe put up with.

Being forced to find a job? Not so much.

I thought about this and sighed irritably,rapping my fingers against the steering wheel as I tapped the brake, skidding to a halt behind an ancient F-150. I didn't want a job, for sure, I was too lazy and I enjoyed the freedom of going wherever I wanted and doing whatever the hell I wanted.

The easiest job I'd assumed was to be a cashier at the local gas station. Though math wasn't my strong suit, I was ok at it and figured at least the job would pay me some money for myself instead of me having to mooch gas money out of my mom's purse.

I pulled into the parking lot of aforementioned gas station and halted, ripping the key from the ignition, impatient and tired. Standing up, I slammed the door with as much force I could muster, sliding the keys into my pocket (along with my hands) and pushed open the door with a jangling chime of bells.

"Hello," the woman at the counter said, outfitted in the traditional blue-and-yellow uniform, smiling at me dully, her auburn hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

I returned the smile but stiffly. "Hi, uh, my name's Snake Gothic….and I was wondering if I could apply for a job here?"

"What position?"

"Cashier."

"Ah," The woman (her nametag read Natasha) smiled gratefully at me and slid a piece of paper across the counter to me, along with a pen. "Just sign along the allotted lines and you'll start work tomorrow! I'll get you your uniform now," And she vanished, just like that.

I didn't even read the endless pool of words, merely scribbling my signature messily onto each line, dropping and recapping the pen, satisfied. The woman returned with a pile of clothes, holding them out to me, and I took them reluctantly.

She in turn removed the paper from in front of me, glanced at it, and lifted her head to return the plastic smile. "Thank you! Have a marvelous day, you start work tomorrow!"

As I breezed back into the parking lot, I couldn't help but think they must have had low expectations to merely hire a person on the spot, but, eh, I was okay with it.

Next morning, at about seven A.M, I was standing behind the counter, looking ridiculous in the teal shirt and yellow pants, stiffly sliding my cap over my eyes, hoping nobody would recognize me. Maybe the job was a bad idea. If I had to be dressed like this everyday I'd—

The bells gave a sudden jingle and a group of boys sauntered in, laughing their heads off and slapping each other on the back.

One boy in particular caught my eye, smirked snidely, and waved for the other boys to continue on, as they did, approaching me with a malicious gleam in his eye.

He opened his mouth to utter what was probably going to be a taunting insult and I jabbed a finger in the air murderously, "Don't. Say. A. Thing. Heffley."

Rodrick Heffley combed a hand through his messy locks. "And why should I just ignore this fantastic moment? I might even take a picture!" He did a once-over of my outfit and burst out into cackling that I found insulting.

I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him dryly. "You done yet?"

Rodrick sobered but kept the cocky grin, rolling his eyes but in turn leaning against the counter, uncomfortably close to me. "Is there a discount for close friends?" His smoldering eyes locked onto mine and I scowled in response.

"No. And a close friend? I'd consider you a close enemy," I muttered darkly, swatting at him, but, unfortunately, my boss caught sight of it.

"Snake!"

I glanced over at the fat, waddling bastard that commanded me around. "Be nice to the customer!"

"Yeah, Snake," Rodrick taunted, "Be nice to me."

I snarled warningly, but caught the fat lard glancing at me pointedly, so I shot Rodrick with what was most likely a grimace.

The boy sniggered but before he could say anything else, his rowdy bandmates (I knew them now, most unfortunately, for they had a habit of coming to my doorstep and asking if I needed to change a 'Loaded Diaper' for promos for their shitty band) joined him at the counter, bearing about seven or eight cans of Monster Energy ™ drinks, which I quickly scanned and muttered the amount of money due.

I was surprised to find they'd given me two dollars more than I'd needed and was about to tell them to stop on their way out of the store when Rodrick turned, and winked at me with a grin I was suddenly afraid of.

"You owe me."


End file.
